


Staking Claim

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Apex Games, Betaed, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Claiming, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Genital Torture, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, POV Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Painful Sex, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Voyeurism, aka bloodhound cucks revenant after rev tries to cuck them, mild cucking, serious he is a painslut, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Revenant tries to take Elliott from Bloodhound, so they show him who Elliott really belongs to.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Some nerd said I needed to get out of the Apex tag + I'm mad Revenant killed Forge so this is the product of all my emotions

Bloodhound lived in the dark.

It was were they felt most at home, surrounded by shadows so thick they were almost tangible. It gave them the freedom to move without fear of being seen, an advantage over the other competitors who made the mistake of relying on their eyes. Their advanced night vision made the woods bright as day, and they knew others were stumbling around blindly in the dark. It wasn’t hard to hear them, trampling over branches, the snapping loud enough to hear from extremely far away. They would have been easy kills, but Bloodhound’s attention was elsewhere. Normally it would have given them great joy to hunt them all down, to slide a knife between their ribs or open their throat to shower the earth below in blood, but they had more pressing concerns. 

Elliott had disappeared, gone off somewhere without being able to tell Hound exactly where. They’d heard his voice come panicked over the comms, but the line had gone dead before they’d been able to properly respond.

_ “Bloodhound! Bloodhound, someone’s after m-” _

His voice had fizzled out with the radio, and Hound was left muttering curses as they raced through the bushes. They’d left him alone while they’d gone ahead to scout, afraid of running into another squad they’d seen earlier. Neither of them had gotten their hands on a gun, leaving them more vulnerable than they preferred to be. Normally Elliott was capable enough to handle himself, but in times of fear he’d freeze up, and his eyes would go wide like a startled deer. They suspected that must have been what had happened, but his status was still listed as alive, which they thought was incredibly strange. Any normal competitor would have killed him, or left him badly injured to draw Hound out as bait, but when they’d gotten to their hiding spot it was completely abandoned. 

The signs of struggle were everywhere. Scuffs in the dirt from his boots kicking wildly, snapped branches off of trees that he’d tried to grab, and most concerning of all, drops of blood that dotted the grass. There wasn’t a lot, but someone must have gotten a few good hits in for Elliott to be bleeding that much. His status wasn’t in the red, but they could see it drop slightly lower every few minutes they were searching. Whoever had found him was taking their time, something that Hound found insulting.

Everyone knew that Elliott and them were a pair, though no one quite knew the extent. They competed together constantly, and Hound was very obvious in how protective they were of him. Many of the highlight reels that streamed before games were of Hound cutting people down after they’d gone after him, so it was out there for everyone to see. The eye of the allfather they’d carved into his lower back had been photographed and spread around like wildfire, though interviewers were still too scared to ask them exactly what it meant.

Hound thought it was easy to figure out. Elliott was theirs, and anyone who touched him without permission got the privilege of becoming very well acquainted with their knife. Someone taking Elliott like this was a direct challenge of their ownership, something they could not tolerate. If they allowed something like this to go unpunished, their authority would become a joke and they’d have to fight off hordes of people trying to stake their claim over him. He was a popular choice, but the world be damned because they weren’t going to give him up. 

Failure wasn’t something they even considered a possibility. It just wasn’t going to happen, because they had their gods to protect them and a will stronger than anyone else in the games. If Hound wanted something to happen, they’d go to the ends of the earth to make it so, and as they neared a small cabin tucked away in the trees, they knew the end was coming. 

The ground was softer here, and the prints were deep in the mud. Whatever had Elliott was heavy enough to sink into the dirt, but Hound hadn’t seen these prints before. The kidnapper had been careful enough to barely leave a trace, but they weren’t good enough to escape Hound’s notice. That combined with Elliott’s thrashing left them with a perfect trail that would lead them directly to whoever had their property, and the light on in the cabin was proof they’d come to the right place. 

Hound stayed low, crouching as they walked, careful to avoid the beams of light from within the cabin. Everything was quiet, save for the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. They’d be able to hear anything coming from behind them in the event this was a trap, but the small size of the cabin was worrying. It was good in that there’d likely be few places for the opponents to strike from, but bad in that it meant there probably weren’t any places for them to take cover in. It was an issue when they considered that the enemy might have a whole squad to support them, and Hound couldn’t risk and breach and clear with Elliott still inside. If they could get up to the window they could peak inside and hopefully at least get a glimpse of how bad the situation was and try to find some kind of advantage. 

There was no one at the window, but Hound pressed an ear to the wooden exterior trying to hone in on any noises. There was something, but it was much too muffled to make out any real details. Whoever was there wasn’t alone, but it didn’t sound like a whole squad going back and forth with each other. They took a deep breath and steadied their hand, drawing their knife from its sheath and risking a glance through the window.

_ No _

Hound’s blood began to boil, filling their body with a rage so intense it threatened to burn away their flesh.

_ No! _

They charged towards the door, red starting to fill their eyes as they slammed their foot into it. It swung open with a loud crash, and Hound got a good view of what was happening inside.

Elliott,  _ their _ Elliott, was bent over a crate, hands bound with a strip of red cloth behind his back. His face was purple and one of his eyes was almost completely swollen shut, and his pants had been torn away almost down to the backs of his knees, leaving him completely exposed. His back was a mess of bloody scratches, criss-crossing over each other until barely any skin was left untouched. Behind him, furiously thrusting into him, was the new competitor Hound had heard about. Revenant was what he called himself, and now he was taking immense pleasure in thoroughly destroying Elliott.

He’d had the foresight to shove a wad of cloth into his mouth, but his whimpers of pain were still loud enough to hear. Based on the amount of blood on both the backs of his thighs and on Revenant’s crotch, he must have been in extreme pain. It was impossible to tell if the blood on Revenant’s fingers was from Elliott’s back, or if was from his ass when he’d tried to open him up. Elliott’s face was wet from sobbing, and he let out a particularly loud groan as Revenant raked their fingers down his sides. 

He had to have heard Hound kicking in the door, but the robot just let his head turn back slowly and lock eyes with Hound. 

“Oh, I see you’ve finally come for your bitch. I was starting to think you didn’t want him anymore.”

Hound took another step into the room, knife raised ready to start hacking at the things circuits when Revenant put one one of his pointed fingers on Elliott’s mid back. “Another step and I’ll skewer this fleshbag’s spleen, and I know you wouldn’t want that.”

A spleen he could live without, but if he missed and punctured Elliott’s stomach or the bottom of a lung, Elliott would be in a much more serious situation that they wouldn’t be able to save him from. They needed to keep a level head, but the smugness in Revenant’s voice was making that exceptionally difficult. 

“I can see why you like this one, hunter. He’s quite broken, barely put up a fight. I think he’s enjoying someone who can fuck him properly.”

Revenant thrust hard again, forcing a choked whine from Elliott as he squeezed his eyes closed. “He is quite good though, I’ll give him that. Maybe I’ll keep this one after I’m done with him, add him to my collection.

“That is of course, after I’m through with you.”

Revenant stepped back from Elliott, paying him no attention as he fell to the floor with a  _ thump _ . Elliott was wheezing and tried to push himself as far away from Revenant as he could, but Hound couldn’t spare him any attention to see how badly he was injured, not with Revenant starting to walk closer. 

“I knew you’d come if I started playing with your toys. I’ve heard much about you.”

“A shame I’ve heard nothing about you.”

“They say you’re the best hunter around, that you stalk your prey like beast. I see nothing beastly about you, just a human with some trinkets.”

Hound flipped the knife down into a reverse grip and got into a proper stance, stepping to the side as he started to get close. They were circling each other, both poised to strike but either wanting to make the first move until they’d properly sized their opponent up. Hound’s knife could punch through thin steel, but they were unsure of what exactly he was made off. 

“I am the greatest hunter around. Do you intend to claim that title for yourself?”

He scoffed. “I care little for human titles. I just wanted to see if your little whore was as good as they say he is.”

Hound growled in response, but Revenant just laughed. “Oh, I see I’ve hit a nerve. He is no longer your property, Bloodhound. I’m going to kill you, and then I’m going to fuck him some more. Once I finish inside him, he’ll be mine, and your body will be growing cold on the floor.”

“I have far too much at stake to lose to you tonight, Revenant.”

“Surrender him to me and I’ll be sure to end you quickly.” 

“I will not, and you won’t receive any such mercy from me.”

“Good. I’d hate for this to be boring.” 

Revenant’s left hand shot out, his fingers resembling icepicks and aiming for Hound’s stomach. Hound stepped into the swing and tried to drive their knife near the robot’s spine, but he saw their intent and dodged at the last second. Hound spun around before he could take advantage of their back facing him and dropped to their knees to avoid his fingers sinking into their throat. Revenant’s arm sailed overhead, but Hound’s knife bounced harmlessly off of his other arm that he brought up to block. He was quick, and was effectively duel wielding far too many knives for comfort. They were pointed weapons, meaning only the tips could do any harm. If the sides weren’t sharpened they wouldn’t have to worry about him making wild slashes, but if any of those points made it through their body armor, it’d punch right through them. 

Hound was forced into defense as Revenant tried to push them against the wall, but it gave them the chance to plan their best strategy. Revenant’s arms being stabbing weapons had the distinct disadvantage of being useless up close, which was exactly where Hound’s dagger worked best. They could maneuver their weapon much faster than he could, but the slashing abilities of their knife was practically nullified by his metal body. As in humans, joints were always a weak spot where they had to sacrifice durability for flexibility, and Hound could see bundles of chords on the inside of the robot’s legs. If Hound could cut them, they’d likely lose the electrical current and be unusable, leaving him effectively crippled. There was a weak spot on the torso for heat vents, but Hound knew they wouldn’t be able to slip the knife in while he was moving around so much. 

Revenant wasn’t foolish enough to make long strikes, focussing on annoying short jabs that Hound had to time perfectly to block. He would feint with one hand like a boxer, then aim the second at a random part of their body that would be hard to deflect in time. Hound sliced at the hand, hoping to at least push it back an inch to break his rhythm, but Revenant grabbed the blade and tried to yank it from their hand. If Hound lost their knife they’d have nothing to block, and their gloves were already shredded from the small lucky scratches he’d gotten in. 

They were getting close to the wall, meaning they couldn’t risk backpedaling unless they wanted to get pinned. Hound was running out of options, and moving quickly enough to fend off the knives was draining their stamina faster than they would have liked. He had the gift of artificial muscles and not needing to breathe, whereas Hound was starting to tire. If they couldn’t keep defending, then they’d have to try something else. 

_ How does that saying go? ‘The best defence is a good offence’?” _

They had to pick their opening carefully, as Revenant didn’t have many by design. He seemed to favor a strike that would go for their shoulder while his second hand would go lower and aim for their gut, meaning if either landed they’d be in a world of hurt. After they blocked the first, there was always a delay before he could make the second attack, and because it aimed lower, it was easier to side step than one aimed at their chest. Despite being inhuman, he still had an attack pattern, which meant there was something for Hound to exploit. 

Revenant lunged forward with both hands aiming for their legs, and Hound knew the moment he began to move that they couldn’t block both. They swung their knife to knock his right arm aside, and bit down hard on their tongue as the points of two of his fingers sunk into the meat of their thigh. As he ripped them out, blood spurted from the wound and onto the floor, soaking into their pant leg. Hound stumbled but managed to stay on their feet, trying to get a feel for how serious of an injury it was while also not losing focus on him.

They were deep, but he must have missed Hound’s femoral artery based on the lack of a blood spray. It was bad enough that it would have to be stitched up, but they weren’t going to keel over in pain anytime soon. Once the adrenaline left them they’d be walking with one hell of a limp, but it was a secondary concern for the moment. Revenant could still try and run them to the ground if they began to get dizzy, so they needed to put an end to the fight quickly. 

Hound saw his hand shoot out towards their shoulder, and this time instead of blocking they turned their body sideways and leapt forward, using their back foot as an anchor to launch themselves forward. They were in too closely for the second strike to hit them, so they turned their attention to the wires near the robots groin and brought their blade down. They put all their weight behind the blade and dug it deep into the bundles, slicing through the largest one.

Revenant’s leg went limp and he dropped, letting out a confused grunt when his knee slammed into the ground. Hound took advantage of the confusion and drove their elbow into the side of his head with enough force to knock him on his back. Without any kind of electrical current, the limb was completely useless, and he was unable to move it at all. Hound made quick work of the wires on the other side, hopping above one of Revenant’s arms when he tried to take a swing. They weren’t foolish enough to think he was down for good. Hound knew all the dangers of tangling with wounded animals, and had more than their fair share of scars from thinking they were free and clear when the fight had only just begun. 

Now stuck flat on his back, Hound could see similar wires in his armpits which had to be their next targets. They circled around him, careful to avoid his flailing limbs trying to slash their ankles. They let him keep attacking until he managed to flip himself over, crawling towards them and using his fingers to get a grip on the floor.

“I admire your fighting spirit Revenant, but you are done.”

Hound jumped over his torso and landed on his back, their weight pushing him into the ground. They sliced the wires again to immobilize them, which left him nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. His head could still move, but everything else hung limp from his body.

They’d dealt with the threat, but now their anger could finally take hold. Hound kicked at his torso until he was once again on his back, but they had a plan for him. Whatever extension he’d been using to defile their property was still erect, and covered in Elliott’s blood. The sight of it was infuriating, so they placed their boot against it and started to crush it. 

Apparently his creators had given him a sort of pain response, not uncommon for robots of his caliber, used to indicate to the internal computer when severe damage was done to their body. Most models were able to participate in various levels of intercourse, and judging by what they saw, he was meant for a considerable amount of them.

He howled in pain, the sound grating and metallic, as they leaned on their foot, the sheets of overlapping metal beginning to fold under the weight. It caved with a satisfying scraping noise as they ground their foot into it. Something cracked internally, and a white fluid, likely a kind of lubricant for the moving parts, started to leak out onto the sole of their boot. 

“Oh, does this make you want to come?” they asked disdainfully, “You like it when you are underfoot? You never did get to come inside Elliott, so I figured I would assist you. You are pathetic, coming on my boots like a whore.”

Once their foot had crushed the appendage, Revenant was still screaming in pain, but they twisted their foot to wrench on it painfully a final time before they stepped away from him. Hound turned their attention over to Elliott, still laying on the floor watching in horror. He looked equally as frightened of them as he did Revenant.

“Elliott,” they snarled, “What were you thinking? Letting something so disgusting touch you like that?”

Elliott was sobbing, but he couldn’t spit out the gag to respond. Hound ripped it from his mouth and tossed it aside. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“H-Hound please,  _ please _ , I-I didn’t-”

_ Wham! _

Hound kicked him in the stomach, cutting him short. They gave him a minute to cough before crossing their arms and leering down at him. “Get to the point. How could you let him do that to you? How could you hurt me like this?”

“No! No, no I didn’t mean to hurt you! Please, h-he forced me to!”

“What did you do to provoke him?”

“Nothing! I swear!”

“Did you come onto him? Is that why he had you bent over like that?”

“No!” he sobbed, “No, he got me in a headlock a-and just st-started dragging m-me off!”

Elliott’s stuttering came on when he got upset, and Hound had learned it could be used to tell if he was lying. If he was lying, he could keep it under control and act however he wanted, but when he got desperate it would kick in. He would grow frantic when Hound didn’t believe him, and the stutter always meant he was telling the truth. 

He continued sputtering, trying to get the story out. “H-he got me here a-and then s-started c-cutting me, and then he started t-tearing my clothes a-a-a...”

Hound beckoned him to keep going. “Continue.”

Elliott was crying, but whether it was due to the pain in his back or Hound forcing him to relieve the memory of it, they weren’t sure. 

“He b-bent me o-over the crate. He t-tried t-to get in, b-but I-I was too, s-scared.” 

“Did he use his hands?”

“No, no, t-thank  _ god _ no. He j-just forced his, w-way in, a-and he was talking to me.”

“What was he saying?”

“That your little toy responds quite well to being fucked.”

Hound’s head snapped back to Revenant, still lying helpless on the floor. “Quiet. I will deal with you in a moment.” 

Revenant growled. “Oh please. You’re too concerned about your little pet. He’s going to miss me, you know.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

He couldn’t physically smile, but he sounded pleased. “After you kill me, he’s still going to remember me, and every time after that you’re with him, he’s going to want me.”

Hound couldn’t let that stand. Going after Elliott was bad enough, but trying to claim him was inexcusable. They weren’t going to kill Revenant when he was so smug, which meant they had to do something about it. 

“Elliott, get up.”

“W-what?”

Hound rolled their eyes and picked him up by the collar, hauling him to his feet. “Bend over the crate again.”

The blood drained from his face. “N-n-”

“Elliott,” they said, voice full of warning, “Do not make me repeat myself.” 

This time he obeyed, a fresh stream of tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Hound adjusted Revenant’s torso to make sure he could see.

“Revenant, it would appear you have made a mistake.”

“And what would that be?”

Elliott’s jumpsuit was already torn over his chest, so Hound ripped the hole open wider until his chest was exposed. They pointed to the scar on his chest, a rune above his heart, that they’d carved many months ago when their little partnership had started. “You see this? Do you understand what it means?”

Hound wiped the blood off of his lower back, clearing it away from the white scar that sat just above his ass. It was the eye of the allfather, the clearest of all the scars they’d given him, and the most obvious sign that he belonged to someone else. “What about this? I know you saw it when you were fucking him.”

Revenant stayed quiet.

“It means that somebody beat you to it. It means that he is  _ mine _ , and  _ mine _ alone, and I am going to prove that to you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

Bloodhound walked over to Elliott and undid their belt, keeping their eyes on Revenant the entire time. They used Elliott’s blood to slick themself, and then pushed inside him in a painfully slow motion. 

Elliott cried out in pain, squirming underneath them. They grabbed his tied wrists and used it to pull him onto their dick, so they could thrust into him harder. 

“See, a whore like Elliott needs to be fucked properly, not in such an amateur-like way as you were.”

Elliott felt amazing as he always did, but they needed to stay focussed on Revenant. They wanted to press Elliott’s head down into the crate and fuck him until his legs gave out, but this was more about sending a message then their own personal pleasure. Every little movement of their hips had him keening, but they could tell by the way he was squeezing around them that he was enjoying himself. They’d made him bleed before and he’d told them afterwards that he’d loved it, so for him, the bleeding of his ass wasn’t the biggest source of pain. His back looked like it’d been used as a cutting board, but with some scar removal he’d be good as new. They’d have to remember to ask the doctor not to remove the eye, though Elliott wouldn’t let it happen either. 

“I can make him come by fucking him without a touch to his cock, because he’s mine and it is my cock that he wants. Is it not, Elliott?”

“Y-yes,” he whined, biting at his bottom lip. 

“What did you think of how he was fucking you?”

“That he wasn’t as good as you.” 

Hound smiled. Somehow he always knew what to say to turn them on even more. They’d been jealous seeing how Revenant was using him, but it was obvious who Elliott belonged to. The robot might have been a sadist, but he wasn’t a match for Hound. When he’d been fucking him, the noises Elliott had been making were more the air being pushed out of him, unable to breathe. With Hound fucking him, he was moaning openly, squeezing around them tightly.

“See, Revenant? You are nothing, and you are going to die having failed to even fuck a whore properly. How shameful. The committee was rather excited about you, but you are nothing.” 

Elliott’s face was flushed, and everytime Hound pushed into him, another rivulet of blood would leak down his ribs or inbetween his asscheeks, slicking their cock even further. Normally they would have made a joke about how wet he was, but they were still showing Revenant that his last moments would be spent as a failure. His silence was the ultimate victory.

“You want to come for me, Elliott? Are you going to come just from being fucked?”

“Yes,  _ fuck,  _ mmm,  _ haah.” _

Hound was close too, but they needed him to come first. They slammed their hips into him as hard as they could, grinning beneath their mask as they heard Elliott start to come undone. He cried out, body tensing wonderfully around their cock as his muscles contracted. Even after he stopped shaking, Elliott didn’t move, letting them use his body until they were satisfied. 

“He is going to let me fuck him until I come, even if I were to start cutting him up, because he knows his master.” 

The fact that Elliott was submissive enough to just let them do as they pleased was so wonderful that Hound could feel their own climax coming. They knew he was enjoying himself despite the circumstances, judging on the soft moans that still crept past his lips. Hound pushed inside him a few more times, burying themself fully within until they came. Elliott was warm and felt better than anyone else they’d ever been with, but they pulled out so the last bit of their come spilled onto the eye carved into his back. 

The rest started to drip down his thighs with the blood, but Hound had one final humiliation in mind for Revenant. They redid their belt and dipped the tips of their fingers into the cum pooled on Elliott’s back before walking over to Revenant, still seething silently on the floor. 

They knelt down next to him as they spoke, making sure he heard every word of it. “You said that once you had come inside Elliott, he would be yours, yes?”

The yellow lights of his eyes flickered, and they knew they had his full attention. Hound smeared the cum over one of his eyes and across his mouth, wiping the remnants off on the red bandana across his forehead. They sneered at him as they stood, disgusted. 

“I guess this makes you my whore then, Revenant.” 

Hound raised their foot above his head.

_ “Vertu blessaður.” _

They smashed their foot into his head, bringing the heel of it down again and again until the yellow lights flickered, and died out. They raised their mask slightly and spit on the mangled pile of metal and wires as a final show of just how revolting they found him. Hound turned to Elliott, bleeding and panting over by where they’d left him.

“Come on, Kær, let’s get you cleaned up. We still have a game to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> So some pleb called me a disgusting cunt/told me to get out of the tag cuz I write kinky fanfic so I was like yknow what I'm gonna write yet ANOTHER nasty fanfic and stay in the apex tag because nobody tells me what to do, so suck deez nuts nerd I ain't going anywhere
> 
> Thanks to all my discord peeps for making fun of the commenter with me cuz I had a great time writing this and it wouldn't have happened without y'all so mwah I love all of you
> 
> Seriously tho I am the only person bummed out about Forge D: I love asshole beefcakes who could break me in half, and instead I get some skinny skelly ass robot? Smh Respawn give the twinks what they deserve. 
> 
> If you want to be one of my discord peeps and join the noncon/literally any kink ever loving side of the apex fandom, heres a link come hang out https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV someone who shall remain unnamed wrote a bone-fucker fic awhile ago and we were having a discussion on how to properly bone fuck. 'Twas a magical time indeed. 
> 
> Kthxbye  
> -P


End file.
